Fairy Locket
Fairy Locket '(フェアリーロケット''Fearī Roketto) is a Magical Girl anime series created by Haruna. The themes of the series are nature, fairies and taking, in addition to having second chances. The official release date is in June of 2018. Story Characters Main Characters *Watanabe Haruna' (渡辺はるな ''Watanbe Haruna): Protagonist of the series. Basically, your average 15 year-old, half-Japanese, Half-American teen who tries to live her life to the fullest on her own since her large lack of friends and little-to-none family communication. So in order to escapeher lonely, friendless reality, she goes online, where she created a tomboyish and lying persona whose personality gravely contrasts to her polite and honset, yet extremely sheepish and timid nature in reality. As Fairy Plumeria (フェアリープルメリア'' Fearīpurumeria''), her theme color is pink and represents plants, specifically flowers. She is represented by the plumeria. *'Pixie Williamson' (ピクシーウィリアムソン Pikushīu~iriamuson): One of Haruna's very few, and only friends. Lively and sociable, Pixie is the basic opposite to Haruna although ironically, they are the best of friends. Pixie also has knowledge of Hauna's online persona and chooses not to interfere as she knows of Haruna's ferocious anger. Her dream is to go to Japan with Haruna. As''' Fairy Torrent''' (フェアリートレント Fearītorento), her theme color is blue and represents water, specifically the ocean. She is represented by the ocean. *'Maria Angora' (マリアアンゴラ Mariaangora): Haruna's only other friend. A girl hailing from Quebec, as such speaks French but also English. Smart and clever, Maria is always the first to get to school, answer any questions but last when it comes to physical education class, as it is the only subject she comes last in. She also has been known to pick her studies over her friends, which she would like to change. As Fairy Sun (フェアリーサン Fearīsan), her theme color is yellow and represents light, specifically the sun. She is represneted by the sun. *'Vesta Hamilton' (ベスタ・ハミルトン Besuta Hamiruton): A new girl who transfers from the US. Vesta is a rich girl, who many of the boys write anonymous love letters to. On the outside, Vesta is a snobby, selfish girl but that was simply a result of how she was raised, since her parents would always pay attention to her older sister, Topaz. Vesta, depite having just crowds of students asking to be her friend, she picked Haruna as she knew that Haruna wouldn't just want to be her friend as of money. As''' Fairy Breeze''' (フェアリーブリーズ Fearīburīzu), her theme color is green and represents wind, tornadoes and breezes specifically. She is represented by the winds. *'Maddie Harris' (マディ・ハリス'' Madi Harisu''): Maddie, or rarely called Maddeline, is an intelligent girl who can be quite childish, and a baby at times. But in general, she is a good friend to have around and is good once gotten to known better. Maddie also is a lover of both anime and manga. She and Haruna, actually became friends over them after meeting at a bookstore in Tokyo the year before. Maddie is often seen singing a song from her favorite anime,' Songs of the Seven Valkyries'. As Fairy Starlight (フェアリースターライト Fearīsutāraito), her theme color is purple and represents, space, specifically stars. She is represented by stars. Antagonists *'Yamaguchi Ahiru' (山口アヒル Yamaguchi Ahiru): Only other Japanese student in the entire school besides Haruna. A more reserved girl who always keeps things to herself and is shrouded in complete mystery. As Fairy Grave (フェアリーグレイブ Fearīgureibu), her theme color is black and represents death. She is represented by black feathers, skulls and black butterflies. Items *'Fairy Wings' (フェアリーウィングス Fearīu~ingusu): Item the girls use to transform, that takes the form of lockets. Each locket is in the shape that represents the symbol of its respective owner: Haruna (Pink in the shape of a Flower), Pixie (Blue in the shape of a Teardrop), Maria (Yellow in the shape of a Circle), Vesta (Green in the shape of a Diamond), Maddie (Purple in the shape of a Star) and Ahiru (Black and purple, in the shape of a Butterfly). To transform, they must recite "Power of the fairies, grant me your power!". '' *'Treasures of Fairy Land' (フェアリーランドの宝物 ''Fearīrando no takaramono): Weapons that aid the girls in battle. **The Plumeria Blade (プルメリアブレード Purumeriaburēdo) The weapon of Fairy Plumeria. It is based on a sword. **The Torrent Staff (トレントスタッフ Torentosutaffu) The weapon of Fairy Torrent, which is, rather than a staff, being part of its name, is actually based upon a spear. **The Sun Shooter (サンシューター Sanshūtā) Weapon of Fairy Sun. It is based on a rifle. **The 'Breeze Fans ' (ブリーズファン'' Burīzufan'') Are Fairy Breeze's weapons. They are based on Japanese war fans. **The 'Starlight Arrow ' (スターライトボウ Sutāraitobou) Fairy Starlight's weapon. It is based on a bow and arrow. Locations Trivia *A large majority of the characters are named, and have the personalities relating to the friends and family in the author's real life, with the main character based entirely on herself. Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Magical Girl Anime Category:Magical Girl Category:Fan Anime Category:Anime Category:Fairy Locket Category:Haruna Artist